It's the Quiet Ones You Should Watch Out For
by User 627
Summary: Kyonko falls into depression after her boyfriend, Haruki, dumps her for someone else. Her parents force her to join a club, which ultimately leads her into joining the book club where she meets a certain bookworm who turns her world upside down.


_November 18, 2009_

_Book Reading Club Room_

_5:58PM_

Nagato sat quietly by the window, reading the novel, Gulliver's Travels, in the ghost town of a club called the Book Reading Club.

One might think it was rather lonely to be the sole member of a club, but Nagato didn't really mind. He just enjoyed reading his books. Though he did wonder from time to time why the school even permitted a club that only had one sole member on it. It was like this when he first joined too.

He halted his book reading activity for a while and stared out the window. His eyes cast down on the school grounds, he could see students socializing with each other, laughing, playing sports, or just having small talk. Some students were even holding hands, they were couples who weren't exactly shy about expressing their feelings out in public.

For once, Nagato wished he knew what it felt like to have at least one other person in his lonely club.

_Knock. Knock._

_Huh?_ Nagato snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the door.

"Hello?" A voice from the other side greeted. "Is anyone there? Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure…" Nagato responded.

The door opened to reveal a small, petite girl whose brown hair was tied into a ponytail. "Hey…" She raised her hand as if to say hello.

Nagato instantly remembered the girl.

"_Do you need a library card? Why don't we go to the librarian together?"_

It was definitely her. The one who helped him get his library card when he was too shy to ask the librarian, who seemed busy at the time. He never got her name. What was she doing here?

"Hello…" He greeted back.

The pony-tailed girl plopped her bag down the desk. "This is the book reading club right?" Her eyes roamed around the room before it focused on Nagato.

"Yes…" Nagato responded, wondering what she was here for.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for new members are you?"

Nagato stared at her with curiosity. "Are you thinking of joining?" He asked. He wouldn't mind a new member.

"Yeah…" She responded nervously. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." He responded with enthusiasm. He always wanted someone to join so it wouldn't be so lonely. But he was too shy to go out and look for new members. Then it hit him. He doesn't know her name yet. "Um, may I ask a question?"

"Shoot." The girl responded taking a seat at the table on the center of the room.

"Your name?" Nagato asked while fixing his glasses.

"Oh, right sorry…" The girl rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "How rude of me, my name's-" The girl paused, and then gave out a heavy sigh. "Ah, what's the use? You're gonna find out sooner or later anyway…just call me Kyonko. You?"

_A nickname?_ Nagato thought. "Nagato Yuuki." He introduced himself. "If it's okay, may I ask a second question…if it doesn't bother you?"

"Go ahead." She motioned for him to continue.

"Why do you want to join the book club? I-I'm not trying to be rude, but…" Nagato had a tint of red displayed on his cheeks now. "…nobody really seemed interested to join. And the club seems rather lonely, so why would you want to join?"

"My parents forced me to join a club." Kyonko's voice was shaky. "They said I needed something to get my mind off of-" Kyonko paused for a few seconds. Nagato raised his eyebrow. "…something. I'm not really an athletic person and I prefer clubs that don't really do much physical work. So the book club was the best choice."

Nagato didn't really know much about people. But he could tell the girl was hiding something. A touchy subject for her? It would be rude to pry, so he just let it slip. "I see." His attention went back to the book he was reading.

Quietness ensued for some time. Nagato occasionally stole glances at Kyonko and found she wasn't really reading any books. It seemed that she was just laying her head down on the desk with her eyes closed the whole time. He wanted to tell her that they met before, but it feels as though he would have been bothering her. From the detective books he read, he learned some pretty decent detective skills. He could deduce that the girl who was sleeping at the table did not join the club to read any books. Despite that, he really didn't mind her joining. He wanted to thank her for helping him with his library card…someday.

He closed his book and set it on his lap. He watched Kyonko's back rise and fall due to her breathing. He got up, took his jacket that was neatly folded on the small desk, and placed it around Kyonko's back who was sleeping soundly.

* * *

_November 18, 2009_

_Book Reading Club Room_

_7:03PM_

_**(Kyonko's P.O.V)**_

I could feel some wetness streaming along the lines of my cheek. I could feel someone shaking my back. Where am I? I looked up a bit to see my surroundings, but the ceiling's light bulb made it too difficult to see.

My face just laid there on the table. I felt too tired to even sit straight. Had that stupid dream again. Please don't tell me I was crying again. I forced my hand to move up to the side of my face and touch the bottom of my eye.

Yup, I was crying again. I'm such a baby.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice. My eyes wandered off to the side where the source of the voice was. I saw a silhouette. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, and even then, my eyes still felt sore. My eyes eventually cleared off enough to see a streak of purple hair and glasses, and dare I admit it, a handsome face. Nagato?

Oh yeah, I just joined the book reading club. I remember now.

"You're crying, are you alright?" He looked at me with a concerned face.

Great, I just cried in front of someone I barely knew. How embarrassing. He's probably thinking what a crybaby I am now. Just great, really super! Though, it wouldn't really be far from the truth.

"I'm fine…" I replied weakly. It wasn't intentional. I felt too tired, like I didn't even want to be alive anymore.

I saw Nagato take a blue handkerchief out of his pocket. He wiped away my tears with it and left it beside my head.

"Thanks…" I muttered. Nagato really seems like a good guy. Maybe I made the right choice when I decided on the book reading club. My eyes wandered off to the window and noticed how dark it was outside. Oh crap! "What time is it?!" I yell. My body suddenly getting back all it's energy. I manage to raise my head from the desk.

I saw Nagato's eyes look behind me. "It's already seven o seven." My parents are so gonna kill me. I grabbed my bag and rummaged through my things. I finally managed to find my cell phone that I put on silent mode. I forgot to turn it back when I was in class. Blame my teacher for that.

_You have 8 unread messages! 5 missed calls!_ Not good.

Kyonko, have you found a club to join yet? Great, even my mother calls me by that name.

Your class ends at four, right? It's already 6, it can't be that hard to find a club.

Please text back, I'm really getting worried.

Okay, young lady, either answer your phone, or I'm heading there right now!

Where are you?! I've been looking around your school and your friends told me you went somewhere without telling them! I swear if you don't answer right this instant you are in BIG trouble!

I've contacted the authorities to find you. Your little brother is worried sick. All this just for some boy?!

Your father just went to that bastard's house to talk with him. I know what you're thinking, don't do it.

Please, baby, I'm begging you. Don't commit suicide! It's not worth it. There are a lot of cute guys out there. I promise I won't bother you again, just please, come back home to mommy. We love you…

A huge part of me wanted to be angry at my mother for thinking I would even commit such an act. But another part of me told myself I couldn't really blame her. Japan has a really high suicide rate. I know I'm hurt, but what the hell made them think I was planning to commit suicide?! I told them I wouldn't attempt anymore, didn't I? My heart may feel empty, but my brain is certainly functioning quite well.

I press the call back button and the phone answers immediately.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Argh! I just had to put some distance between me and my phone. Note to self, never put yourself ear to ear with the phone with a worried-to-death mother.

"Calm down, mom. I'm fine! What's with all these text messages?" I bark back. She may be my mother, but she really needs to calm the fuck down. Tch, going as far as to contact the authorities. What a pain!

"You, young lady, are in BIG TROUBLE! You know how worried we are?! The police are all over looking for you! Your dad is busy with talking with that bastard's parents and your little brother is crying his heart out! Where are you?!" I just hope I don't end up on the news. That would be **so** embarrassing.

"I joined a club like you told me too. The book reading club…" I say as a matter-of-factly.

"Then why didn't you answer your phone?!" Mom was mad. I could hear her breathing hard on the other side of the phone. Man, this is bad. Maybe it would be best to lie.

"The book reading club has strict policy on turning cell phones on silent mode while on session. Don't wanna bother anybody, so I just followed." I hated lying to mom, but telling her that I just forgot to switch it back would develop some trust and responsibility issues. And I have enough of those.

I heard a huge sigh from the other side. "Thank God. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God." She repeated it like a mantra. I hope I never act like that if I ever become a mother. "Come back home right now!" It wasn't just an order. It was a demand. "And I want to see proof of this 'book reading club' you hear me?" At least she was calmer now. If you could call that calm.

"Okay, okay, just call off the cops will you. You make it sound like I've been kidnapped."

"Oh, we weren't worried about you being kidnapped…" I heard a click as soon as she finished that sentence. I know what she meant. She thought I would go dive on a high building or drown myself or throw myself in front of a car. Come on, mom, at least have some faith in me.

I sighed…heavily. Afterwards I grabbed my hair and pulled. "ARGH!" I banged my head on the desk. Ouch, that kind of hurt a bit! Okay, a lot.

Nothing compared to the frustration I was feeling right now.

I took Nagato's handkerchief from the table and wiped the blood off my forehead.

My eyes widened when I realized that the guy was still there. I turned my head to see him looking at me with pity, or is it concern? He was holding the book to his chest like a shield.

"…sorry about that." Another thing to add to my list of embarrassments.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Fine," I respond nonchalantly. What was the point in being worried? "Thanks for asking. I'm sorry for troubling you. I need to go. See you tomorrow." I felt really bad for just leaving him like that. I guess I'm not really good with first impressions. I hope I can make it up to him. I stand up to take my leave.

"Wait…" Nagato interrupts before I completely turn the door knob.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's already dark. Let me walk you home…" He turns to grab his bag.

"No, that's not necessary. You've done enough." Wow, he really is a nice guy. I don't want to abuse his kindness.

"It's nothing. I don't mind." Nagato doesn't really talk much, does he? I seemed to have noticed that he has a tendency to only speak in short sentences. Even then, it doesn't have any kind of slang to it.

While he was busy preparing to walk me home, I contemplated on whether or not it was okay to have him go with me. Maybe I'm being a bit too annoying to him. But he was the one who offered, and he did say it was alright. And Mom did want proof…

I guess it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

_November 18, 2009_

_In the middle of the streets_

_7:23PM_

_**(Kyonko's P.O.V)**_

"Hey, Nagato…" I turn to my companion.

"…" He says nothing, but turns his head to me. He stares at me with curious yellow eyes.

"Thanks for helping me." I smiled at him weakly. "I know we just met and all, but you're a really nice guy." I feel I owe him more than just a compliment.

I saw his cheeks turn a shade of red. "It's nothing, really…" How humble of you.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I continued walking to my house, with Nagato following me. "Could you keep what happened in the club room a secret?" I didn't want Taniguchi and Kunikida knowing. Scratch that, I didn't want anyone knowing period.

"No problem." He nods.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." I don't think I've ever met anyone nicer than Nagato. He seems quite humble too. I stopped walking and he stops as well looking at me curiously. I turn around to face him and grab his collar, pulling him closer. I had to tip toe to even get grab his collar. He was a really tall guy.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're a really sweet guy you know that?" I let go. I saw him blush hard and look away from me. Strange, I really didn't it was much. To be kissed on the cheek by a plain, ordinary, average looking, flat-chested girl like me.

"C'mon let's get going." I manage to give out a genuine smile. It felt really good. Better than the fake front I've been showing to everyone lately. Thanks Nagato.

Without saying a word, he walks me home.

* * *

_November 19, 2013_

_Outside Kyonko's house_

_7:33PM_

_**(Kyonko's POV)**_

"Thank God."

I swear that's got to be my mom's new catch phrase or something. She's repeated it so many times, it's starting to sound repetitive. Not to be offensive to God.

"Mom, not in front of my friend." I try to shake her off, but my mom and little brother wouldn't let go of me. My dad was no where in sight. Probably somewhere outside…

"Oh, who's this?" My mom finally turns her attention to Nagato, noticing his presence, while my little brother still wouldn't let go of my leg.

"This is Nagato," I introduced. "…he's a friend of mine. A member of the book reading club, he's really helpful. He walked me home." Of course I left out the part about him helping me when I cried. Too embarrassing, sorry Nagato.

"Hello, maam." Nagato bows politely. "It's nice to meet you." It looks like Nagato is some sort of trained gentleman or something. Who knows? Maybe he was?

"Oh my," My mom inspects Nagato's face, scooting closer, invading his personal space. "He's quite a looker. Has some manners too." Nagato backs off slightly, blushing. With the way Mom's behaving, I don't blame him. "How well do you know my daughter, Nagato-san?"

Before Nagato could respond or my mom could pry any further, I interrupt. "We just met today, Mom." I say in defense.

"Oh…" Mom turns to look at me and turns her attention back to Nagato. "Please, be sure to take care of Kyonko, alright?" If you're gonna be worried, could you at least call me by my real name? You're the one who gave it to me, but I don't think you remember the name of your daughter anymore. "She's been a bit depressed lately." Who else have you told that? I certainly hope not the media.

"Yes, maam." Nagato nods. Like a soldier following from a superior. I feel sorry for him, looks like I'm the monkey on his back. "I'm sorry for being rude, but it's late, and I must get going." He apologizes while bowing down.

"Oh, I see, will I be seeing you again tomorrow?" I ask. I hope he doesn't dislike me now.

He nods. "Of course, I will always be in the club room after classes if you need me." I couldn't really tell if he cared or was just being nice. Nagato steps outside the front door.

"I see. Be careful on your way home…" He nods. I wave him a good bye as he walks through the gate and into the streets.

"He seems like a nice person." My mother commented. That's what you said about _him_ as well.

"Don't even think about it." I tell her. There's no way someone as handsome as Nagato would go for me. A guy like him could probably get any girl he wants.

"Why not? You seem to be quite fond of him. And by the way," She looks at me with the expression of a devious fox. "Whose jacket is that?" Jacket? What jacket?

My eyes widened in realization as I noticed a strange jacket I never saw before hanging by shoulders, keeping me warm. Don't tell me Nagato put this as a blanket when I was sleeping.

"Nagato…" I whisper. Now I really felt rude. I'm abusing his kindness. I didn't even notice he did something so nice. Great, I didn't even return it to him. He probably thinks I was trying to steal it.

"Oh, so it was his, huh?" I heard my mom ask.

"He was just being helpful." I say in defense. I guess it's only natural for a Mom to pry into her children's love life. Whether they like it or not. And they usually don't. "It's not like he was interested in me or anything."

I heard my mother sigh. "You see, this is the kind of attitude that will get you no where. Why don't you go take a shower? We'll talk about this in the morning." Whatever. I was too tired to argue. This day has been a bit eventful.

"Kyonko!"

Will you let go of my leg already, you brat?

* * *

_November 19, 2009_

_Kyonko's room_

_1:03AM_

_**(Kyonko P.O.V)**_

I couldn't sleep.

My insomnia was getting worse by day. I just couldn't stop thinking of him. That asshole. Getting a girl's hopes up, getting her to believe she's actually pretty, only to let break her heart.

_Haruki Suzumiya._

Heh, guess I deserved it. Someone as ugly as me doesn't deserve to have a love life. Guess I'm just someone God created to laugh at. Well, at least Nagato help cheer me up a bit. A bit.

I really couldn't blame my mom for worrying about me. I mean she did catch me trying to hang myself once…or twice. I was worthless.

"_Come on, it's not like you're ever gonna get a boyfriend. Men prefer their women to have a bit of chest."_ Looks like you're right Taniguchi.

"_Come on, Kyonko maybe a bit plain looking, but I'm pretty sure some guys dig that."_ At least Kunikida tried to cheer me up.

"_You're just too boring."_ I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your standards, Haruki. I'm really happy that you found someone better now. Someone hotter, more beautiful, richer and a bigger chest.

I feel pathetic. Crying myself to sleep every night. It hurts. But I'm sure nobody cared.

I am so pathetic.

I noticed Nagato's jacket that was hanging by the chair felt a bit too warm when it was wrapped around my back. It really feels like it's been made out of quality material. It's expensive looking too. I definitely have to return it tomorrow.

But still, to own a jacket like that. Was Nagato rich or something?

* * *

_November 18, 2009  
Nagato's condo  
8:00PM_

"Your late. The food's already cold." Asakura Ryu's voice fills Nagato's eardrums as soon as he opened his door. He took off his shoes and sat across him beside the table. "Did you get into trouble with your fanclub again?"

"No." Nagato proceeded to put food on his plate.

"Then why did you take so long? I was getting really worried." Asakura responded in his usual sing-song voice. "Don't tell me you got caught up in a book...again?"

"No, there was a new member of the club I'm in." Nagato stated.

"A new member? Don't tell me it's a fangirl," Asakura said while tilting his head. "...after all that trouble I went through to keep your being in the book reading club a secret."

"It was kind of lonely. And no it wasn't a fangirl." Nagato filled his cup with water. "Itadakimasu." He proceed to eat.

"I'm glad to hear you've made a friend. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow to meet this friend of yours."

"..."

"By the way, where's your jacket?" Asakura noticed that Nagato didn't have his jacket with him.

"My friend cold. So I lent it to her..." Nagato stated.

"Are you sure that was wise? She may lose it or damage it. It was quite valuable."

"I can buy another one."

"Do you know how much that cost?"

"500,000 yen."

"Exactly, you may be rich, but please take care of your things well, Yuuki." Asakura advised.

"I'm not rich, my parents are." Nagato corrected.

"That would still be the same."

"..."

"Going back to what I said, you should take care of your things, Yuuki. Not everyone can afford such luxuries."

"You say it as though you're not rich yourself." Nagato told him. "Aren't your parents close with the Royal Canadian Family?"

"I guess you have a point." Asakura chuckled. Him and Nagato were really close friends. Well, he was Nagato's only friend, and he had yet to see this other friend of his. He really wished he could have joined the book reading club and kept him company, but the duties of being student council president and the class rep kept him from joining any club. "But still please heed my advice. Even if your dad does own a huge company in Japan, Europe, America, and even goes so far in China and France."

* * *

**So far, I've been really interested in gender bent fics. And this idea has been bugging me for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I have to admit this was an idea I've been dying to try out for quite a while. It's based on ****Disappearance. If you guys have any suggestions or see anything wrong, I'm all ears. Just be honest.**

**And no, no time travelers, espers, aliens, or gods. Sorry...**

**This is NOT Haruki bashing by the way.**

**Like any author, my motivation comes through reviews, likes, favs, and follows. So if you like it, please review. Even something as simple as a "please update" or an "I like it" would do. Though, long reviews are the ones that usually give the gas to the car.  
**


End file.
